


南屏晚钟

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy





	南屏晚钟

夏天是很奇妙的，有时候你会从空气里闻到暴雨的预兆，只是天色看起来还亮，亮得不近人情。

骤见暴风心异样，又恐好梦难再尝。

徐明浩惊醒的时候，下意识朝着被褥踢了一脚，从脚背传上来迟钝的痛，顺着脉络奔赴纯棉四角裤下颤颤巍巍的金字塔。没有影子的光乍放光明，扎进他的水杯又反到天花板上，忽灭忽现一片。

欲望临时起意又临阵脱逃，将他掀翻在铁架床铺上，他是被顶醒的。

这个认知使他在下午醒来的奇妙怅然中迅速清醒起来，他摒着气将卡在自己腰际的手臂拉开，匍匐着退出一个虚拢的环抱，徐明浩感到自己现在像一条正在蜕皮的蛇，冷而干燥的生长痛正在以另一种方式鞭挞他。始作俑者的睡颜依旧安然，微张着嘴，吐息让他的嘴唇变得干燥，徐明浩的指背划过文俊辉起皮的嘴角，他从这微小的破绽眼见身体里那座精心雕琢的金字塔轰然倒塌，归于荒芜。

更可怕的是他听见文俊辉在喊他。

明浩，明浩。

冬季的怨寒回光返照，徐明浩的背后浸入一层淋浴间的湿气，回南天难熬，墙壁窗台都跟着眼泪水淌淌滴像红洋房里死了丈夫的姨嬢嬢，指甲挨着墙缝挠两下，扑簌簌的空茫落在手里接都接不住，是贴着指根扎进骨子里的冷。

他哀哀地想起十六七岁，荒唐的要命，高中男生对着新华字典都能勃起，像一罐顶到头的汽水，每个快乐因子都作天作地要造反。整个世界的亮度和饱和度都高的吓人，口袋里总有丁零当啷的小玩意儿：明治软糖吃起来粘牙齿，挨着半包开始化的m&m巧克力豆，E.T也吃这个，只溶在口不溶在手，胶质糖果别扭着外形像一颗颗腰子，甜不过沾了糖屑的手指头，揩了嘴角晶晶亮。

那会儿真好，他俩像两只躲过黄梅天的燕子在里弄穿进穿出，仿佛永远不会落到地上。

夏天的太阳会吃人，直直地往地上打着热线，联考结束弄堂里找不到人玩，就腻在家里放碟片，隔壁阿爷听评弹开得砰砰响，他们就着《长生殿》看《阿飞正传》，文俊辉吃掉他一条全麦饼干，半罐香草冰淇淋，冻得牙齿咯咯响。

活该。徐明浩笑他，放下捧着的果盘去伸手捂他冰冰凉的下巴壳儿，距离过分近，他撞在文俊辉的眼里去换一个甜津津的吻，年少不知迂回温存，肌肤相亲也纯情如泡泡糖皮一样轻快又黏糊。

有很多事情是徐明浩早就知道的，他知道楼下转角的阿婆欢喜叫文俊辉“洋囡囡”，在他刚来不久还没剪去长发的时候，徐明浩就依样学样这么唤他，舌尖顶着门牙的称呼带着混淆年龄的狎昵，从他嘴里吐出来有一股属于阿飞和小开的轻佻，像一记街尾飘出来的呼哨。

这样的好是一种说不上来的感觉，譬如连轴转的空挡里，从冰箱里找出一块冒着丝丝凉气的奶油小方，仔细一看还有一天就要过保质期，上面被糖水浸烂掉的红樱桃热烈地吻着开始融化的鲜奶油，每吃一口都有种罪恶的快感。有限定的东西最让人快乐，一眼看得到头，一头扎进去的时候也难般后悔，全是自己没心没肺寻开心，哪晓得那么多呢。

已经下午两三点钟的样子，一些在黑夜里看不清的东西在白天倒转过来，模糊柔软地存在于窗帘缝隙里，徐明浩看清了，是一丝弱下去的日光，它趴在床尾，绕在文俊辉的踝骨，看上去虚弱，清冷，像冬眠时饥肠辘辘的一条小蛇。文俊辉的脚背紧绷着，脚趾蹬住床板往前送着他下腹的一团情潮，徐明浩把下巴搁在文俊辉肩膀上，攀着他的肩胛看那条细细的蛇在他的脚踝上活过来，在那块精巧漂亮的骨头上跃动着鲜活的欲望，于是他也在沉闷的扑击声中慢慢活络起来，鼓胀的脉络在他的下部摩擦着，一阵痉挛波及到全身，他在昏暗房间的日夜缝隙里低哑着喘息，湿淋淋的一部分从他身体里退出去，空气里迅速染上淡淡的腥味，是他熟悉的味道，无论来自内部还是外部，这股梦的汁液绝妙地和一种燃烧过的味道浸润在一起，徐明浩在微弱的眩晕里看到肌肤上劈啪作响的蓝色小花，这种轻微又陌生的抽搐将他包裹起来。窗帘打了个卷，在他困倦地闭上眼之前，日光小蛇像寡淡的凉烟一样散于无形。

回忆过往的时光，会给人一种进入某种东西温暖柔软的内部，像小虫在多汁甜软的果肉里安眠的感觉，不用去计较下一秒会掉进哪个倒霉鬼的肚子里，或者被尖叫着扔掉。即使是吃着欲望和秘密朝生暮死的小虫，他们的腹部也会亮起一种蓝色而蛊惑的荧光，在黑漆漆的夜里此消彼长，溶进氖气灯没有温度的光亮里。

文俊辉坐在床边支着膝盖发呆，徐明浩掐着铅笔闭上一只眼在他背后测算比例，铅画纸上碳粉刮过的声音让他想起自己剪得短短的指甲，铅灰的线条在纸上像蜘蛛的腿。文俊辉猫着腰过来抽开他的笔，捉住他的手将他的纤长的手指搭在胸口，一瞬间徐明浩看到两只白色的蜘蛛在文俊辉身上爬，从圆润的肩到健美的背，指间情挑，蜘蛛的绒毛感应到铺天盖地的荷尔蒙气味。

揉皱的衬衫和零散物件像旗子一样落在地上，和雨点叩响窗棂的声音微微共振着。文俊辉是冒着雨回来的，湿滑的皮肤上染着掼奶油甜蜜的香气，贴上来的胸膛冷得像一条冰原上的蛇。

在徐明浩睁大眼睛看着他向自己一点点俯下身来的时候，正在房间里飘荡的空气都成了黛青色，混进一点点瞳孔里深不见底的黑，蒙着一层带着颗粒的灰质滤镜。灰色是最难调和的，少了显得虚渺，多了难免乌糟，比起颜色更近似于一种光泽，比如文俊辉新染的发色。

徐明浩对色彩和气味近乎偏执，或许前世是集训画室里一块不小心滴上醚酯的画板。带着一种刻入纹路的记忆，他一直在寻找一种灰色，他想不起来在哪里见到过，但是他确信被他碰上就再也逃不掉，然后那种带着灰色气场的东西会勾连着感官一起舒张，这种难以捉摸的金属色泽落在文俊辉散落在眼前的碎发上，缀在他包里夹着剧本的长尾夹上，视觉上极为轻质，可以是灰绿，灰棕，嗅觉上带着空调冷气的味道，但是铺天盖地落下来的时候便像印象派的落笔一样随着城市天际线落日发生着奇妙的幻化。他曾在无忧无虑的日子里尝试和文俊辉观察日落，虾红和鲑鱼肉质一样软糯的红粉调和着倾泻而下，藤黄不知从何而起，自赭石地平线燃起一把大火，耽美于光影细微变化的人在瞬息也漫长的过程中费尽心神，来自更深层内核的震颤泄于情人们该做的爱情事反而显得无力。

台历翻了两翻，初秋的天气还是讲不定，或许是心性使然，徐明浩的骨子里渐渐渗出一股被磨砂寒气浸透的冷香，低冷低压凝在调和热烈色泽的刮刀上，薄片锋刀步步紧逼，那就是他。

只是在挑起层叠的灰质时会犹豫，日系审美直呼其为“浪漫灰”，像中年男子蓬松细软的黑发下染上风霜的两鬓，唤起少女浪漫恋情的飞霜之灰，练达而非黯淡，文俊辉肉体的年轻之下裹挟着更沉重一些的东西，比如从燕子的剪尾落下的一支羽毛，清晨雨中带有水獭皮绒毛触感的水雾，吸引人的浪漫灰色里反差地带着三点一刻太阳光的味道。

这样的入侵是极难拒绝的，他分开徐明浩的腿就像展开一卷画布，每处褶皱都被细致地张开，润滑液体的声响刮搔在耳膜上化成更具象的磨蹭。再一次的亲吻，舒缓而长久，猫唇上落着两颗好看的痣，徐明浩碰了碰他的唇角，纯情的亲昵使随后而出的欲望变得更加撩人，文俊辉热烈而坚定地吻着他单薄的胸膛，唇下的骨骼被皮肉覆盖着反而软润起来，他偏过头含住渐渐充血的乳尖，用舌面不加怜悯地压制过后，又送上灵巧的舌尖，绕着浅色的乳晕安抚浸润在酥麻中的乳头。

文俊辉抽出湿淋淋的手指，用唇齿堵住徐明浩的嘴将自己完全送了进去，微微的胀痛堆积成的痛感陡然之间转为沉迷，他们沉寂在下腹的欲望像一对锁匙熟稔而不堪。文俊辉轻声的嘟囔从徐明浩隐忍的喘息里以一种更高的声调分离出来，烟灰色的雾气在他们的眼里颤抖着升腾，徐明浩挡着眼睛的手臂被文俊辉拉开，他的手腕像一只濒死的鸟被另一只手擒住，垂弯的手指像无力张开的翅羽，他的羽毛被文俊辉用津液沾湿，那条嗜甜的舌卷着徐明浩打颤的指尖，从指根旋上去在指腹结为一个吮吻，一瞬的温热似急速退去的潮汐不可捉摸。

还有一种更为苍白的灰，属于质地而非色彩，如高白土经历一周的自生自灭，潮气从反复揉打形成的细微气泡中消失殆尽，增生出比疤痕还要难以修整的皲裂缝隙，惨淡日光投上去，从缺口飘起来的浮尘在光线里耀武扬威。

徐明浩雕过一个小像，一体三位的六臂修罗，男身女相，偏偏眉眼有股说不出的熟悉。门锁哗啦一下打开，他隔着台面和门口的修罗对望，突然而来的厌世将他从平和的假象里扯下来，被他忽视的克制与轻慢，蛰伏成纠缠多年的症结，他碎成须弥山下的一粒尘土，顷刻间美人白骨，重重复复。

没人和他说过文俊辉要回来的，他好像瘦了些，手里的东西从练功服软底鞋，变成购物袋皮夹子，从皮鞋里脱出来的脚上穿了双卡通袜，招财猫在裤脚和拖鞋之间露出一双红色的耳朵。

“进来吧。”徐明浩说。

“嗯。”

那人正背对着他往桌上放东西，耸耸肩好像在笑徐明浩的后知后觉，徐明浩站起身，他也不清楚自己为什么还觉得能一眼看出文俊辉的情绪，又或者只是他自负心的心理暗示。

与徐明浩肖想过的无数次重逢都无关，现实总会给人冷冷地吃耳光，他们同时干巴巴地开口问对方吃了没，最后面对面坐下开始吃饭，拉面的热气腾到镂空灯罩里，烟火气带来的后遗症是清理油腻灯泡的狼狈。

徐明浩早早地停了筷子，抱着臂看文俊辉挂了电话伸手去拿水杯，屏幕上长发模糊的来电头像暗下去，倒是指根素圈敲在玻璃杯上叫他心惶惶的。

“你——”徐明浩起了头，反倒说不下去了。

“你过的好吗？”文俊辉弯弯眼睛，补全他的话又把问题抛了回来。

没有用，爆裂如雷击的激情消退之后就是潮热无聊的夜，徐明浩在心里笑，他们已然不是肆意妄为的十六七岁，在情欲腌臜的海里浮沉，谁不知对方的眼泪早已不为谁而流，身体和窗台搁了太久的盆栽一样枯掉了。

他们在八层的高空裸裎相对，高架从窗外跑过，橙红车灯为他们再拉起一场日落，他们隔着陌生的时光相拥，同时都想拥抱，同时都想要给，错乱颠倒的缠绵由头太浅，不知何时停住了。

徐明浩下午的时候浅浅地眯了一会儿，梦里焚烟业火般尽是爱经里琳琅姿态，最丰腴的肢体和最绝妙的蛇毒，错综成一个烂熟的官能世界，他在这片孔雀蓝和蛇鳞绿的糜烂土地上飞过，他是盘旋的鹰，一只纯白到不属于这世界的白鸽从他面前掠过，他本能地追上去。

鹰的利爪停在流光了水分的土地上，面前的男人怀抱着白鸽向他乞求，他在秤杆一头放下白鸽，一刀一刀割下自己的血肉放在秤上，以此换来白鸽的生命。

尸毗王割肉贸鸽，谁来忧惜鹰呢。

真作孽，徐明浩揉揉文俊辉的头发，被他向后放倒，腰下枕着软垫，不合时宜的多情让他心底活泛。讨债鬼，前世里欠伊额，他要，他就给，瘦得凸出的胯骨撞得文俊辉腿根泛红，他都不管，像刮刀调和饱满鲜活的油彩，徐明浩就着潦草的扩张在文俊辉的身体上征伐，遮光帘选得太厚，光源透进来像镀上一层铜绿，文俊辉乖顺地低垂着眼，侧着光在徐明浩看来有着超然的悲悯，似是一尊肉身舍利，今夜来度他。

徐明浩去摸文俊辉的眼皮，要他们都明明白白地看，清清醒醒地做，偷情越是裸裎，越是快乐，和着眼泪咸味的吻，也欢愉，也寂寞。

尸毗王将血肉割尽也没有换来天秤的平衡，他扑倒在托盘上，一时间天地震动，鹰和鸽都消失了。

明浩，明浩。

文俊辉像以前一样喊他，递给他一杯茶，温柔绵软的嗓音笼在头顶暖色的灯下把徐明浩裹起来，像什么都没变过，他们匆匆偷望一眼，眼波底色仍是透亮，他们聊着很久很久以前，聊到文俊辉的第一支舞，徐明浩的第一幅画，聊到星河沉落，日月相拥。

窗外猛地起了一阵风，文俊辉看着徐明浩飘荡的衣袖心生动荡，他和女友约了七点的电影，他突然不想去了。

他正喝着茶走神，不当心碰翻一只茶碟，清瓷敲醒他的心旌摇曳，自知可笑不可行。徐明浩又投过来一眼，他看得分明，时机稍纵即逝，他们十六岁的夏天早就结束了。

FIN


End file.
